Generally, an apparatus for protecting an object against an impact force, are mostly selected from a rubber, a spring, a hydraulic device and other cushioning devices. However, as long as the object is impacted by a large impact force, the protected object is still unable to avoid a serious damage; because when the quality and the speed of the impactor is much better than that of the cushioning device, the general cushioning means would completely lose the effect of counterbalancing the impact force.